


Day 8: Sleeping In

by Aaron_The_8th_Demon



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge: October 2017 [6]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/Aaron_The_8th_Demon
Summary: Sixth in a series from an OTP 30-day prompt on Tumblr. My challenge series is on Jean/Logan because nobody writes for them.





	Day 8: Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!!!!! MAJOR PLOT SPOILERS FOR ONE OF MY NARRATIVES!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This one takes place in my [Ethics And Existentialism In Hell](http://archiveofourown.org/series/733464) series, probably between the end of [Only In Name And Blood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10912590/chapters/24265101) and the beginning of [The Illusion Of Wellness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11569443/chapters/25993785).
> 
> This one is extremely short, but I like it the way it is, just a little bit of fluff and feel-good after the soul-crushing ficlet I posted in Part 5.

A year ago, Jean would've thought it was impossible for Logan to sleep through the night. This morning, if it hadn't been Saturday, he would've overslept.

Maybe he'd finally found peace with himself, she thought, lightly stroking his fluffy black hair with her fingers. His temples had turned gray a while back, and some was starting to show up in his scruff, but she didn't mind. He was beautiful in any form, the gruff but subtly compassionate man or the fierce and proud animal. She didn't condone the killing that sometimes happened on missions, but even that had its merits, showing him with complete honesty as someone who would do whatever he had to so that his family, friends and morals were protected. Jean loved that about him.

Logan scratched and snuffled a little in his slumber, eventually rolling over to pull Jean against his strong torso. He only went still once his face was buried in her hair, curled around her and the most relaxed he ever got. She made him feel safe and loved, the same way she made their kids feel safe and loved - because as long as Jean was there, they would be.

Smiling a little, she settled against him and dozed off again.


End file.
